blakes7fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraworld (episode)
Ultraworld was the tenth episode of Series C it was first broadcast 10 March 1980. Synopsis From the VHS release: The Ultra spend their lives on Ultraworld collecting information and Cally and Avon's brain patterns are next on their list. Now the race is on! Tarrant and Dayna must reach them before they are absorbed into the Core... Plot The Liberator comes across an artificial construct Ultraworld, although Vila is more interested in trying to teach Orac how jokes work. Left alone on the flight deck, Cally is transfixed while staring at Ultraworld and next morning the crew find her gone. They detect what is apparently a distress call from her inside Ultraworld, but which is actually faked. Avon, Tarrant and Dayna teleport across and encounter a trio of silver-skinned humanoids, the Ultra. The Ultra explain they are seeking out all the knowledge of the universe and mention details about Avon and Tarrant. They then show them an unconscious Cally, who they claim was injured in an accident and is being healed. Avon stays with her while Tarrant and Dayna explore the ship. They come across a group of blank-minded zombies, who the Ultra dub menials, and Tarrant views the memory record of one of them, Relf, learning that the Ultra feed the brain patterns of those they capture into Ultraworld's Core. The Ultra have already extracted Cally's mind and do the same to Avon. Tarrant and Dayna are captured by the menials but the Ultras offer her to replace them all if the pair demonstrate the one gap in their knowledge of humanity: the human mating ritual. Tarrant and Dayna agree but this is merely a ruse to use a concealed explosive to blast their way out of the cell. They prevent Avon and Cally's bodies from being fed to the Core, the fate of all the blanks not turned into menials, and Tarrant manages to retrieve and reimplant their minds. Meanwhile, the Ultra transfix Vila and force him to fly the Liberator into Ultraworld. As they are doing so, Orac directs Vila to recite his jokes. Avon uses the Ultra's equipment to locate the ship and Tarrant kills two Ultras while guarding the door. Since their teleport bracelets have been destroyed, they instruct Vila to open the airlock. The remaining Ultra finds the Core collapsing and disintegrates. With the crew back onboard, the Liberator blasts clear as Ultraworld collapses. Vila informs the crew that he was the one who saved them and Orac confirms that Vila distracted the Core while he reflected its beams back at it and caused its collapse...by talking gibberish. Cast *Avon - Paul Darrow *Vila - Michael Keating *Cally - Jan Chappell *Tarrant - Steven Pacey *Dayna - Josette Simon *Zen/Orac - Peter Tuddenham * Ultras - Peter Richards, Stephen Jenn, Ian Barritt * Relf - Ronald Govey Crew * Stunt Co-ordinator - Tex Fuller * Production Assistant - Catherine Page * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Director's Assistant - Shuna Young * Assistant Floor Manager - Riitta Lynn * Film Cameraman - Peter Chapman * Film Recordist - Ian Sansam * Film Editor - Sheila S. Tomlinson * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Visual Effects Designer - Steve Drewett, Jim Francis * Video Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Graphic Designer - Doug Burd * Technical Manager - Peter Valentine * Senior Cameraman - Dave White * Vision Mixer - Paul del Bravo * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Richard Partridge * Special Sound - Elizabeth Parker * Costume Designer - Nicholas Rocker * Make Up Artist - Sheelagh WellsNazzaro, Joe & Wells, Sheelagh (1997). Blake's 7: The Inside Story, p. 72. Virgin Publishing, London. ISBN 0753500442. (Uncredited) * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Created By - Terry Nation Story notes *This is the only story written by Trevor Hoyle. Ratings 9.2M Filming locations Camden Deep Tunnels Production errors To be added. Continuity *Servalan is mentioned. *The Ultras state that Avon tried to steal five hundred million credits from the Federation banking system. In Space Fall, the figure was given as five million and he dreamed of stealing a hundred million. Quotes Avon: Vila is teaching Orac? No, it doesn't make sense. Avon: I told you to stand by, not lie down. Avon: You have to make me sleep. I intend to suffer from insomnia. Home video releases * Original BBC video release (Volume 18) in 1992. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 18) on 3 May 1999. * DVD release as part of the Series 3 box set on 20 June 2005. External links * References Category:Series C episodes